All of Me Loves All of You
by Ziku-Chan
Summary: A collection of various Captain Swan one-shots, drabbles, short fics, etc. May feature other ships, smut and angst, but mostly fluffy.
1. Give and Receive

**Summary: **It is Christmas time. Emma and Killian spend their first holiday together trying to find the perfect gift for the other.

**A/N: **I wrote this just in time to post on Christmas Day. This is part of a collection of one-shots of Captain Swan fics I am working on. This one is holiday-themed for you know today. It is slightly inspired by the short story "The Gift of The Magi" which is one of my favorite Christmas stories. Also I will be updating this collection two times a week (Wednesdays and Fridays), so look out for that! Enjoy!

* * *

To say that Emma was anxious about Christmas was an understatement.

But she had good reason to be. This was the first Christmas in the 28 years of her life she wasn't alone on the holidays. She was celebrating with friends and family that she had found in this small town of Storybrooke. And Emma wanted to make the most of her first Christmas surrounded by people who loved and cared for her.

That was why she was finishing up wrapping the last of the presents she had purchased. She had gotten everyone something and was quite literally cleaned out on her spending budget for the next year. Content, Emma stood, nodding to herself a bit as she put the gifts under the Christmas tree in her apartment. It was Christmas Eve already and she was glad she was done with all the shopping. She had everything ready for her party later tonight. Emma was happy everything was going her way for once.

Henry came down the stairs just as Emma was looking over her handiwork underneath the tree.

"Hey mom you finished putting the presents under the tree?"

Emma turned to her son with a proud smile, "Yep kid, I am officially done. It's Santa's job from here on out."

Henry gave a cheerful smile, eyes sparkling at his mom's response, "Great. Now we can give everyone their gift's at the party tonight. Archie, Granny, Leroy, Hook-" Henry said counting off his fingers at the number of their friends coming tonight.

At the mention of Hook's name, Emma froze. Realizing, as her stomach knotted. She forgot to get Hook a present.

* * *

As Killian walked outside in the town he was still trying to wrap his head around this holiday called Christmas.

He had been told by Emma about the holiday and thought he got a good idea of the concepts of gift-giving, which was what he was trying to do right now. He had forgotten about the holiday until December had came and noticed all the residents preparing. For the days leading up, Killian had been thinking of what to get Emma.

It had racked his mind for awhile. Even leading him to asking Henry for help, but all the lad was busy getting his own gifts too. He did provide some advice which was giving her a gift that showed how he felt for her would be enough.

Killian walked down the snow covered streets, not seeing any more of the town outside. Everyone was probably in their homes by now. According to Henry, it was Christmas Eve, the night before Christmas.

As Killian looked at all the closed stores, growing concerned he wouldn't find Emma a gift in time. Then he noticed that the Crocodile's store had a sign that said 'open'. Killian tried to keep the vile wanting to come up his throat. Even though he had ended his revenge, Killian was still not into the idea of being chummy with the him. Yet he was the only store open and he had no choice but to go inside and find something.

_For Emma_, he thought as he made his way over.

As he opened the door of the store, he saw Rumplestiltskin and Belle with their coats on about to walk outside.

"Sorry pirate, but we are closing. We were just leaving."

"Lady Belle." Killian nodded, acknowledging the woman who gave him a quick smile,"Listen Croc-I mean Rumplestiltskin. I need a moment in your store to find a gift."

Rumplestiltskin didn't even try to suppress a smile. He chuckled slightly, "For Ms. Swan if I'm not mistaken."

Killian looked down, feeling his own face grow hot. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Emma, but he didn't like them being pointed out all the time like this either.

"Can you help me or not?" Killian asked, raising his head, his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

"Rumple help him." Belle pleaded, her arm wrapped around his.

The man's expression softened at Belle's words, and he nodded, before looking back at Killian. "Fine. How will you be paying for this by the way?"

"I have gold, more on my ship if need be."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "Sorry no gold. I know it's currency, but not around here."

"I need to get a gift for Emma, " He put his hand on the glass, almost wanting to smash his fist through it in anger.

"I know that Hook. I didn't say I wouldn't take something else as compensation."

Killian glared at the man, "What do you want." He bit back the nickname 'Crocodile' if anything not to upset Belle.

"Maybe something of yours to trade?"

Killian thought about it. He didn't have anything on him that he could trade. Sure in his ship he might find something, but he wasn't sure if Rumplestiltskin would keep the store open for him - _hell_ he was pretty sure about that. Plus he still didn't find a gift yet for Emma. While thinking his hands idly went into his vest pocket, brushing against the chain of the pocket watch.

He took it out, opening it up and looking at the time. It was a watch he had kept that belonged to his brother. It was one of the things of Liam's that he held on to, particularly on his person. But if Rumplestiltskin wouldn't take gold, then he thought he could trade this. He felt guilt at giving away something of his brother's, the thought of doing so as if pushing away his memory, but he had other things of Liam's, and memories of him to hold onto. He wanted to do this, to give Emma something she could cherish .

"This." Killian said, trying to keep his voice steady as he set the watch down on the counter.

Rumplestiltskin picked it up, inspecting it. He flicked his eyes up to Hook's after a moment, "This'll do." Then he nodded his head behind him, "Go take a look around."

Killian didn't waste anytime. He glanced at everything he could, but not seeing something Emma might like. Killian wasn't even too sure about what her tastes were in most things. He just knew her personality - determined, strong, beautiful inside and out. All good things, but nothing here did her justice.

"I don't see anything that she might like."

Rumplestiltskin glanced at him, briefly his eyes flickered over Killian's shoulder, but the pirate didn't think much of it as his eyes focused back on him. "Maybe something in the back will catch your attention. Take a look."

Killian walked in the back hoping that he would be able to find something.

* * *

Emma had all but run out the apartment, sliding her thick parka on, rushing over to the stores.

How could she forget to get Hook something?

She got everyone a gift - Henry, her parents, even Regina! How could she forget that one-handed, walking sexual innuendo of a pirate?

Emma didn't have time to wonder why her mind wasn't at its best, because she was trying to find a store that was open. All the stores had closed up early as most people headed home to celebrate the holiday with their families.

Emma's snow boots crunched on the icy white ground as she kept walking, looking frantically for some place to go. Her eyes fell on Gold's shop with the open sign. Emma ran even faster if that was possible, almost slipping in the snow, but catching herself at the last second.

"Hey Gold" She walked inside the shop, feeling a blast of warmth. She walked up to the counter, "I need to get something."

Mr. Gold slowly turned around from conversing with Belle, looking not at all surprised by Emma being there, "Ms. Swan I see you are out and about. Don't you have a party later on?"

She looked around, seeing the shop littered with so much stuff. Gold had collected a lot - especially of the Storybrooke residents kept glancing, but not seeing a thing for the pirate.

And another downer was everything was likely expensive. She would have to make some deal with Gold to get it. Whether money or a price with magic, she wasn't sure, all she knew is she hardly any money left to spend. But Emma wanted to get Hook something. If not for the fact it was rude to get everyone but one person a gift, to exclude someone like that, a feeling she knew all too well, it was because Hook had helped her constantly ever since he decided to turn his ship back and help save Henry in Neverland. Ever since than, he has always been there to help Emma. To come find her in New York City and restore her memories. She owed him so much, the least she could do was get him a gift.

But than right at the counter, in the glass case up front near the register, her eyes caught sight of something. She looked and she almost gasped. It was a gold pocket watch. It gleamed perfectly in the light. It had old etchings and looked like something Hook would own.

"The pocket watch," Emma pointed through the glass, "How much?"

"Well Dearie more then you probably have for it."

Emma wanted to glare, but Gold was right, she couldn't afford something like that. But it was perfect for Hook.

Before she realized what she was doing, the words slipped out, "I'll trade you for it."

"What exactly?" Gold's eyebrow quirked up.

"Rumple," Belle interrupted, "It's Christmas. Can't you just give it to her?"

Emma saw Gold contemplate it. She had to admit Belle really brought out a change in the man.

"No Belle it's okay. A trade is fair. I don't have enough and I'd rather pay for it." Emma thought it was the least she could do, a punishment for not getting a gift when she first went shopping.

"What can you give me for it Ms. Swan?" Gold continued.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. Did she even have anything on her?

Her eyebrows then shot up, raising to her hairline at the realization. She did have something. "Yeah."

Emma unzipped her coat and reached up to unclasp the necklace around her neck. It was something she bought herself. After Snow had showed her the mobile of the unicorns that was suppose to be in her nursery, surrounding her crib, she liked them. So much that a few months ago when she found the necklace, a silver chair with a unicorn charm, it reminded her of the mobile. It had small purple stones as its eyes. When she saw it, she saved up and bought it only two weeks ago as an early present to herself. She even splurged a little and got it engraved with an 'E' for her name on it. She was going to wear it tonight to show it to Snow, but now she was giving it away it.

"Will this do?" Emma held the necklace up, the stones gleaming.

"Lovely." Gold took it gently from her and stared at it, "Not as much as the watch, but I'll take it. 'Tis the season for generosity."

And after wrapping it up for her, Gold gave her the watch. Emma said good-bye to Belle and Gold, missing the look they sent each other, she hurried off home to finish getting ready for the party.

* * *

Killian walked from the back room, still not seeing anything for Emma. He was so consumed in his thoughts about what she would want, he almost thought he heard her voice while in the back, but once walking to the front, he knew he must've imagined it. He walked back to the counter. Rumplestiltskin had not moved from the spot, but Belle was smiling, as finding something amusing.

"I did not find anything in the back." Killian said dejectedly. He was upset he could not find a gift. Nothing here might hold Emma's interest, but this was the only store left.

"Well keep looking you might find something for ." Rumplestiltskin said.

Killian was still weary of the Crocodile, but he did need his store to get his Swan a present. That was the only reason he was chatting with him right now.

Killian was growing frantic. He had no idea what he could get Emma, and after trading his pocket watch, he was still confused. He had known her for a while and he already knows he is in love with her. And even after their journey in New York City to restore her memories, she did open up more to him, and they were developing some sort of relationship. He wanted to make this gift worth it and show how much he cared for her. That's when looking at the counter his eyes fell on something almost as beautiful as his Swan. It was a small silver necklace that had a unicorn as a charm.

"That right there," Killian pointed with his good hand.

Killian missed the quick knowing smirk Belle and Rumplestiltskin shared as he handed the necklace to the pirate.

Killian held it in his hand, staring at the jewelry. The little unicorn even had little purple stones where it's eyes should be that gleamed. An 'E' engraved on the charm.

_E for Emma_, he thought.

"I'll take this."

"Rumple you sure you can't just give him the necklace and let him keep his watch?" Belle asked.

Killian interrupted, "It is fine Lady Belle. It is a fair trade. But if the Croc-Er Rumplestiltskin would just take my gold for the necklace-"

Rumplestiltskin interrupted him, "Well pirate, even though that is currency in our world, I am more into using currency in this realm. And that gold won't really cut it here. I think a trade _will _work better in this instance."

Killian didn't have time to figure out the Crocodile's nonsense. He quickly took the necklace, having it wrapped for him by Belle generously since he doubt he could wrap it himself with his hook. He exited, not hearing the chuckle shared between Rumplestiltskin and Belle as he hurried off toward Emma's apartment.

* * *

Emma managed to wrap up Hook's gift before the quests started arriving for the party. Henry asked what she got Hook, but she told him he would have to wait until he opened it.

Emma was smiling as she saw some of Storybrooke's residents gathered in her home. They were laughing, sharing gifts and enjoying the snacks she bought, much to Mary Margaret's displeasure of store bought cookies. They were all together and happy.

As Emma got some more eggnog, she saw the person she had been anticipating coming for awhile. It was Hook.

She watched as his eyes searched the room, before landing on her. He stared for a moment with a look she couldn't figure out. He took a breathe, making his chest heave. He walked over toward her, with his face brightening up as he reached her.

"Swan, your Christmas festivities seem to be going rather well."

"Yeah everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." She said, taking a sip of eggnog. She licked her upper lip to get the cream residue off, which made Hook flick his eyes down and follow the movements of her mouth.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" Killian's voice holding a hint of humor, but mostly Emma could hear the seriousness in his voice, almost as if bracing himself for her answer.

"Yeah I am," Emma stared up, her eyes looking into the pirate's to try and read him like he always does her.

Killian gave her a heart-warming smile and Emma's stomach was fluttering like there were actual butterflies in there. Before she lost her nerve she decided to give him his gift.

"Oh before I forget," She bit down the urge to say _again_, she took his hand and lead him over to the tree, reaching down to grab a present. "I got this for you. Merry Christmas Hook."

Killian's eyes widened at that. Unable to believe what he was hearing. Emma, his Swan, got him a present for this holiday. His blue eyes just stared into her green ones, searching to find if this was some trickery, but he didn't see anything but an honest response. She thought of him. She got him a gift. After confessing in Neverland that he loved her, after searching for her in New York City to help restore her memories, he started to believe she had feelings for him, but her caring enough to get him something, made Killian believe she cared even more.

He could feel his voice on the verge of breaking, "You got me a gift lass?"

"Well yeah. I mean Hook you are someone who came into my life and since you started helping, you haven't once let me down. How could I not give you something? To you know...a-appreciate you?"

Killian throat started to close up and his heart was swelling inside, letting him know he was alive. He was alive because Emma, his love, made him feel that way all the time. Her words etched into his mind. It was hard to doubt that she didn't feel something for him, even if it wasn't the deep love he had for her yet, it was something for her to admit what she just did.

Emma held out the gift to him, waiting for him to take it. He looked down, his mouth opened slightly, as if still in shock. He gently took it with his good hand. It was wrapped in light blue paper with a dark blue bow on top. It wasn't that large. It was in a square shape. He wondered what it was?

"Thank you love," Killian thought it was a good time as any to give Emma her gift. He reached into the pocket of his leather coat and pulled out the small box. "And here is your gift."

Emma's eyes widened, parting her mouth in surprise, "You got me a gift?"

"Does that surprise you?" He asked, using a phrase the savior was all too familiar with.

Emma put on a smile, only to keep the fresh tears that threatened to fall. "No, because I am such a lovely host, how could you not get me something?" She joked, but really she was very much overwhelmed. Not just from the party and all the people inside. But because Hook thought of her again.

"Aye, lovely indeed," He said, staring at her with a softened gaze that made Emma slightly uncomfortable, not because it wasn't nice, but _because _it was. Because it made her feel loved and cared for.

"Well just don't stand there pirate. Let's open these."

Emma walked to sit in a nearby chair and Killian sat on the edge of the couch's armrest. Emma stared at the small package. It was wrapped in a green wrapping paper, with a bright red bow on top. It was so nicely done, she felt bad opening it up. Once removing the paper, she held a brown box in her hand. She lifted the lid and her heart almost stopped right there. It was her necklace. The one she sold to get Hook his gift.

Killian didn't see Emma's reaction to her gift as he was opening his present, using his hook to remove the bow and helping to tear the paper. Once it was just the black box, he slowly uncovered the lid and gasped softly. It was his brother's pocket watch. The one he sold to get Emma's gift.

As if hearing the others thoughts, they both looked up at one another at the same time, shock evident on their faces.

Emma was blinking back tears, as she held up her necklace in her hands, "You got me my necklace back."

Hook's brows shot up at that, "Your necklace? I didn't know that was yours love. And what about my pocket watch?"

"Pocket watch?" Emma stared at the gift, "It was yours?"

"Aye, that it was love."

"So we sold our stuff for each other only to have us buy them back as gifts?"

"Seems like it."

At this bit of news Emma's tears she had been pushing back came forward, streaking her cheeks softly. She felt her heart thump against her chest and grow at the gesture. She had gave up something, even this simple necklace, only to have Hook get it for her. That man, even without his knowledge, continued to help her in so many ways. It was too much.

"Swan are you alright?" He asked, afraid she didn't like the gift. He was worried as he saw her crying.

Emma thought it was best to tell him the truth. "I got everyone a gift, and then at the last minute, I realized I forgot you," Emma watched as Hook visibly tensed, his eyes trained on nothing but her, "And it scared me. I forgot _you_. I didn't want to forget you ever again. Not after that second curse. So I ran around town, so desperate. I went to Gold and looked for something that you might like. And I sold a necklace, something I bought for myself, yeah, but still I gave it up, so I could get you something that might make you happy."

Killian listened to her words, feeling himself close to tears at her kindess, her care for him, and if he dug deeper at her words, he could feel the love in them, "Emma" He breathed her name. He inched closer, careful not to fall off the couch, but close to get rid of the distance between them, the need to be closer was very strong. He let his breathe blow gently on her cheek, as he looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him, trying to show her appreciation and if he was correct, the blossoming of something close to love surfacing even more.

"I am happy because you gave me a gift. And I just wanted to get you something. I walked around town, eventually ending up at Rumplestiltskin's shop. I put down my pocket watch, to get your gift. And I would gladly do it again. I would give anything to make you happy."

"Killian." Emma breathed his name, ignoring the small gasp he gave at her using his actual name, "Merry Christmas."

He gave her a bright smile just for her, "Merry Christmas to you too my love."

Emma leaned forward slightly to give him a kiss on the lips. Unlike their first kiss in Neverland which was passionate and released to let out the attraction they were feeling for the other or the second kiss in New York City, after she lost her memories, which was more urgent, filled with longing on Killian's part and how he missed her for that year, this was slower. It had so much feelings of unsaid things that became clear, and even if it wasn't deep, it was sweet, soft and was just as powerful as their other kisses.

Emma and Hook spent the rest of the time wrapped up in talking and holding their gifts for the other proudly they didn't notice the look Emma's parents sent them, smiling to each other over how happy their daughter looked. How Henry smiled over the fact that his mom and Hook were honest on how they felt for the other. And how Gold and Belle arrived to the party, giving each other a look as they saw the gifts Emma and Hook had traded earlier in the store for each other, and how they just _knew_ to get those gifts.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I decided to do a twist making the gifts Emma and Killian got for each other things they sacrificed to give to the other, but got it returned in the end, but it still has the message about giving and sacrificing for others. I also thought it would be cute how they'd miss each other in Gold's shop was my first CS/ OUAT fic, so I hope you guys liked it! If you have any suggestions of one-shots I can do for this collection, feel free to message me on here or my tumblr (the link is on my profile). Please read and review!


	2. Twister

**Summary: **After catching her playing with Henry, Emma tries to teach Killian how to play Twister.

**A/N: **The idea had me laughing so I had to write it down. It is mostly fluffy, but gets a little smutty at the end. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

"Mom, left hand!"

"Okay, red!"

Emma was trying to move her left hand to the red circle. Henry was crouched across from her. His right hand on yellow and his right foot on blue. He was reaching over to put his hand on the red circle too. They just started this game of Twister. Henry found the old game in his closet at Regina's house and brought it over to play with Emma. It was the older version, with the mat. Henry was unable to find the spinner, so they stuck to calling out body parts and colors.

Even while in the foster system, Emma had managed to play Twister before. She still wasn't a huge fan of board games, yet, Henry asking her to play something this silly and fun made her really happy and she couldn't refuse him.

So that was why they were currently spread out near the kitchen of her apartment, trying not to fall over, putting hands and feet in various positions. Emma and Henry were so enthralled with their game, that they didn't see Killian walk inside.

Emma knew the pirate would likely stop by at some point during the day, as he had been doing since they made their way back to Storybrooke following the second curse and his decision to stay. She was used to leaving the door open while she was home just in case.

She however, did not expect him to stare with confusion all over his face. Okay she did, but after almost two minutes of being speechless, she was getting unnerved by it.

"Hook," Emma breathed out his name a bit, winded from having to stay crouched on the mat. Her butt stuck up in the air too."So nice of you to just come in without knocking, like always."

Killian ignored the comment, staring intently at her, "Swan, what are you doing?"

"It's called Twister." Henry spoke up this time, "It's a game where you have to put your hand or foot on whatever color is picked. Whoever is left standing wins! It's pretty fun"

Killian walked inside a bit, coming to stand near the game mat, he had his eyes trained, from what Emma could tell, on her backside."Yes, it looks fun."

Emma rolled her eyes, hearing the grin in his voice. She couldn't believe she was giving a nice view of her ass to the pirate.

"Oh, after the game you can play if you want." Henry spoke up again. Emma saw him fidgeting around more, probably tired from having to stay in this position so long.

"Henry, I don't think Hook is interested in-"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind learning how to play."

Emma looked up, raising her eyebrow up, giving him a look as if asking 'really? you want to learn?' with her face. Killian just smiled innocently as if not having an ulterior motive.

"Really?"

He just shrugged, "Why not, lass?"

"Fine. You got next game," She made sure she was looking him straight in the eye when she said, in her fake, mock Irish accent, "Mate."

* * *

After Henry and Emma explained the rules to Killian on how to play, Henry had to head out because him and Regina were suppose to meet for lunch at Granny's, then she had him for the weekend. Emma was going to drop him off, but Henry insisted she had to stay and teach Killian the game so they could play next time. After Henry said bye to them both, Emma and Killian were left alone with the Twister game in the middle of the floor.

Emma folded her arms across her chest, sighing, as she knew she might regret this,"Alright do you still wanna play?"

Killian stands up from his seat on the couch, and crosses over to her, giving her a slight bow, "If it's alright with M'lady."

"Come on pirate," Then she looks down at his feet, "Boots off for the game."

"As you wish." Killian smirks as he slowly takes off his boots.

He follows Emma as she stands near the mat, "Alright like Henry said before. With two players, you have to stand at the ends of the mat."

Emma watches Killian stand exactly like her across on the other end of the mat. She gives a quick nod. "Good. Now step onto the blue and yellow circles closest to the end."

They stepped on the circles at the same time.

"Okay. Since there is no third person to referee, we have to call out the body parts and colors. We can take turns."

"Ah yes, the lad explained that part thoroughly."

"Great," Emma clapped her hands together, ready to start and get this over with, "Just remember, only touch the circle with hands-

"Or hooks?" Killian gives a lopsided grin as he raises his hook up playfully.

"Yeah...or feet. Plus, if your knees or arms touch the mat, you lose. Last person standing wins the game."

And with that, they started the game, and already Emma regretted it. Since Killian was explained beforehand the rules of the game, Emma could've sworn he was calling out body parts and colors that lead to more...well, compromising positioning.

"Uh Hook?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Am I doing what on purpose?"

"Calling out body parts and colors so they um...how should I put this? Make me get into compromising positions."

Killian raised a brow at the words,"Compromising how lass?"

"_Well_," Emma dragged out the word, leaking with sarcasm, "Maybe the fact, I almost have my hand on your crotch."

Emma wasn't exactly touching his privates area, but she was as close as she wanted to get. Killian was crouched in front of her, his legs spread open a bit as his right foot was still on the blue circle, but his left foot was now on green. He had his hook on yellow and his right hand on red. She had to reach for a blue circle with her left hand, and the closest one to her position was underneath his..ahem _area_.

Killian's face lit up at that, showing Emma bright teeth, "If it's almost, then I must not being doing a good job with this game."

"You sneaky pirate!" Emma huffed, knowing he was plotting something ever since he agreed to this game.

"Oh darling, if I was really sneaky," He leaned out a bit, careful to stay up, keeping the rest of his body away from the mat. His breath tickling her cheek. "I would've made sure to get you in a position much more _compromising_." He lingers on the word, and Emma shivers involuntarily at the pleasure she gets hearing it.

"Hmm is that so?" Emma asked, her voice soft, as she feels her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"Aye," Then Killian's eyes flicker down briefly at her chest and up to meet her eyes. He gives a smirk, "But I'd hate to make you move. Especially while I have this lovely view of your chest."

Emma's face changes from confusion to surprise to embarrassment in a matter of seconds before she even looks down and sees the lace top she has on. Because she is leaning over, Killian had been getting a good view of her bra and breasts. Emma forgets about the game, and reaches up quickly to fix her top, but doing so, she loses her balance and falls flat on her face.

All she can hear is Killian snickering above her, and breaking out into a full-fledged, hearty laugh. "Oh my dear Swan. Are you alright?"

Emma managed to raise her head up, blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, "You did that on purpose."

"Sorry, can't take credit love, but it did work out in my favor," Killian sat down atop the mat, "Oiy, tell me something, do I get a prize for winning?"

"Maybe."

Before he could speak again, Emma got up on her elbows, to lean forward. She gripped, taking fistfuls of his shirt and vest, into her hands. She leaned in with her nose brushing his.

Killian let out a shaky breath against her face, his lips brushing hers, "And what is it I get, Swan?"

Emma whispered against his lips, "I'll show you how to play strip Twister."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, there is a strip version of this game (like a lot of games probably). I am tempted to do a continuation fic of them playing that, but I don't know. Also my one-shots are long! I don't mean to make them like this, but I wanna tell as much as I can I guess. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys do you like the one chapter twice a week or would you prefer more chapters (I can probably do two or three) twice a week. I have more time with my holiday break. Let me know. Also know, every person that reads, follows, favorites or reviews this, I do see it and it makes me happy! Thanks so much!


	3. Twister Part 2

**Summary: **Emma teaches Killian about strip twister.

**A/N: **First off, sorry this is late. I just finished and it is already after midnight. I had been working on this and other chapters all day. Anyway, a few people wanted me to do the strip twister part, so here we go! Bonus, I included the drinking part of that game, so it's also partly a drinking game too because another reviewer asked for that too. Anyway continues right where the last chapter left off!

**Smut warning **(hope it's good, I don't write much smut)

* * *

Killian's eyebrows raised up, surprised, but the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, threatening to become a full-blown smile was there, "Already throwing your clothes off for me darling? You didn't have to play a game to do that."

Emma didn't know what was coming over her. Maybe it was the growing attraction for this pirate that was more out of control now that they were back in Storybrooke. There were no curses happening to distract them anymore. And Emma was forced to confront her feelings.

But if she was doing that, she might as well get some strength from a little alcohol.

"Shut up and listen," Emma pushed him back, letting go of the lapels of his leather jacket. Ignoring the warmth that slipped away as she let go. She sat herself up and walked to the cabinets in the kitchen, opening them up, and grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Killian followed her over, and stared down as she poured the drinks into small glasses. "Anything stronger?"

"Like rum? No this will do."

"How is this part of the Twister game?"

Emma finished pouring and stared up at the confused man, "Actually strip twister. This is a variation. More for adults. You can drink in this one. And you lose your clothes too."

Killian leaned forward, resting his hands and hook on the kitchen counter, grinning at Emma, "Trying to get me drunk and naked, lass? You little minx."

"Do you wanna play or," Emma straightened her stance, giving a small smile, looking the man in his eyes, "Or can you not handle it?" Emma was mimicking the words she said in Neverland when they kissed, coaxing him, to see if he would play along.

"Perhaps, you're the one who couldn't handle it?" Killian echoed the same words he said before he and Emma shared their first kiss in Neverland.

Emma felt herself smile at him remembering the same line, and before she decided against it, she surprised her and spoke up, "Fine. Let's play then Captain."

* * *

"Alright same rules pirate. The only difference is we have to strip clothes after we put a hand or foot somewhere. Jewelry doesn't count as clothing." Emma said as she eyed the pirates earrings and necklace.

Killian quirked an eyebrow, standing in his position across from Emma on the mat, "Wouldn't dream of it love. I wouldn't want to hold up the game with anything like pesky jewelry getting in the way."

Emma walked back and reached for the kitchen counter, "Now how I learned to play it is you start off with a drink," Emma handed Killian one of the shot glasses.

"And how did you learn?"

"Uh you know just messing around." Emma tried to push it aside. She was not comfortable telling him she learned about strip Twister she did one time with some guy she was dated as a thing with another couple, so she quickly changed the subject, "We drink again each time we lose clothing. The more tipsy, the harder it is for a person to keep balance."

"And the who wins."

"The one with no more clothes."

"No I think I'll win either way - If you lose your clothes, then I obviously win, but If I lose my clothes, well I'll win because I can see your reaction to this deviously handsome pirate."

Emma rolled her eyes and quickly downed her drink, "Let's get started Hook."

* * *

It takes about thirty minutes into the game. Emma lost her shirt, now in her bra. Killian still has his clothes through. Emma is pissed, but she knows she can still win this, even if she lost one thing already. It wasn't so bad yet. They were still covered mostly, but Emma was feeling nervous at what would happen when they would be naked more. She started to regret the idea of the game.

"Love?"

Emma came back to reality, having been lost in her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"I said right hand. Pick a color."

"Yeah. Uh...blue."

Emma tries to reach for the circle, but she slips trying to reach under Killian to get to it. She lands on the mat with an 'oof'.

"Oh no Swan. Well you know the rules." Killian said not sounding all that surprised or sorry.

Emma sucked in her cheek, and stared at him, "What am I taking off?"

"Don't sound so disappointed darling." Killian let his eyes travel downward, resting toward the ground, "The trousers look so confining love."

Emma huffed loudly, getting up to take off her jeans. Damn she should've worn a belt to help delay this. But she kicked them off to the side, standing in her underwear and bra.

Killian looked up, but instead of his teasing glances, she saw his mouth part slightly and his eyes widen. he looks like he is almost in awe. Emma started to feel uncomfortable at the attention.

Emma reached down and took a drink then got back on her position on the mat.

"Come on pirate let's keep going."

* * *

It took a bit longer, but Emma had Killian out of his vest and shirt. And that was making this get even harder to do. She couldn't stop staring at him, her eyes traveling down the hair on his chest. The slight hair near his naval leading down into his leather pants.

"Well, Swan we are getting closer to a show. No matter who loses the next bit of clothes next, even if not completely naked, it should be _entertaining_."

"Whatever. I'm not losing pirate."

"I believe that Swan, because I've yet to see you fail."

The words she had heard before rung in her ears and made Emma try to catch the gasp that fell from her lips, but it didn't work. She forgot what she was doing for a moment and she lost her balance. She fell on her face again like earlier.

"Again with the floor lass?"

"Can it pirate. You did that on purpose!"

Killian shook his head, smiling, "Sorry no. But it worked out well right?"

"Shut up." Emma stood up, waiting for him to tell her what to take off. She only had a bra and underwear on, so it was one or the other. Emma was determined not to give up until she was completely naked. It was stubborn of course, but hell she started this and was not going to admit defeat.

Killian stared at her, looking to see if she would give in, but he knew Emma. She wasn't about to do that. But the thought of seeing her body any more bare was torture to him. No matter what he asked her to remove, he doubted he wouldn't stare.

"That. The what you call it - a bra?" He mumbled, his voice starting to betray him. He tried to clear it, looking away briefly as Emma started to unhook it.

Emma took it off and flung it over to the rest of the discarded clothing. Emma took another drink and turned to stand, not letting her self show she was uncomfortable and that insecurity to the pirate, but when she turned to face him, all she saw was the emotions swirling around in those ocean blue eyes of his.

He bore into her feelings of uncertainty, lust, a hunger, but conflicting with it was fear and hesitance.

"Emma," He breathed her name as he looked at her. Bloody hell, she was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hook I-" This had gone too far. Emma felt her a pleasure shoot down from her stomach, slowly lower, and it terrified and excited her. "We can stop the game now."

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, but Emma could hear the double meaning. It wasn't about the game, it was about what would happened from this game. The feelings seeping up too quickly, rising like wave in the ocean, and crashing hard like a ship. They were the ship and their feelings would rock them back and forth like the water.

Emma's voice was small, and although scared, she spoke, "No. I don't."

Killian felt his heart swell and he wanted more than nothing to grab her and pull her down on top of him, but he had to let her come to him. He didn't want her to throw her walls up again. He finally got her to be this open with him now, and he would not risk it.

Emma walked over to him and kneels down on the mat with him. Killian just sat there, leaving the Twister game long behind and forgotten, and focusing only on Emma. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips over his nose, both cheeks and finally his lips.

"Killian," Emma spoke his name so softly, he imagined he was hallucinating. She cupped his face in her hands, "I...dammit. I want you, idiot."

Before he could retort her comment, she crashed her lips to his. It wasn't like the first kiss in Neverland, or the one he gave her to help her remember after he found her in New York City. Those were powerful too, but this was just beyond comprehension. It was more chaste, put every feeling they ever had for the other was equally poured into this. It was no holding back, it was honest and it felt good to put down those walls they both had, even for a moment. Their tongues dancing together once they entered each others mouths. Exploring and enjoying every inch they could reach, until they had to part for air.

Killian was glad for a moment they stopped the kiss, because he had to see if Emma was still sure about this, "Are you sure love. Is this what you want?" He couldn't help the hope still flickering like a candle in his chest.

Emma stared at him, her eyes scared, but not because of she didn't want to do this, it was because she was afraid to make herself vulnerable, "I do. It took me awhile, and I am not sure I am fully in love yet, but I know I want you, Killian."

He took that as an answer, before reaching forward to capture her lips again. Emma kissed back just as fast. They laid kissing each other. Fingers running through hair and hips rocking against the other.

When they had to part again for air, Emma moved back and stood up. Fear shot through Killian, afraid Emma changed her mind, but all she did was reach out her hand for the pirate.

"I think a bed might be better than on the Twister mat."

Killian grinned, "Aye." He barely let out a word, his mind still foggy from having kissed Emma.

* * *

She leads him to her room and once the door closes, attacks his lips again. Every time they kiss, he feels his heart swell more and more, feeling it lightened at her just being there and wanting to love him as best she can right now. The fact she wants him can be enough now. Because he finally started to have a place in her heart.

Emma lead the kiss, and Killian just kept enjoying it. She grasped his shoulder, pulling him backwards, until they fell on the bed. Killian fell on top of Emma, and he broke the kiss to see if she was alright.

"Okay there love?" He asked teasingly, but underneath, he was concerned his weight was too much for her.

Emma shook her head slowly as if trying to remember how to think. Probably, after all this kissing, "Yeah."

Killian ran his fingers up her jaw, then through her long hair. He leaned down to leave soft butterfly kisses along her cheeks, just below the ear and at the collar bone, before looking down, remembering how her chest was exposed at that game. He leaned down to capture a nipple into his mouth. Emma let out a moan, her fingers staying permanently against his head it seemed. He sucked and pulled the little bud between his teeth. That made her back arch up toward him and made him even more exhilarated. He did the same with her other breast, relishing in the sounds she was making for him.

Killian moved down to leave a trail of kisses along her stomach, until reaching the top of her underwear. He glanced up at her as he bit the waistband gently with his teeth. With that gesture and the mixture of his breath blowing so close to her down there, it made Emma almost come undone at that moment.

"Looks like those will have to go," Emma tried to joke, but her voice was still strained with anxiety over letting herself open this much.

"Emma," Killian caught her hesitance. Emma's heard stirred. She knew he would not force her. Would stop and give her chance after chance before he ever entered her to make up her mind and not _once _hold it against her. Him putting her first like this was one reason she wanted this so bad. Why she wanted him.

"Killian...I already told you," Emma quickly grabbed her own underwear and helped pull them the rest of the way down, off her ankles, "I want _you_."

Killian smiled a breathtaking smile, so happy she wasn't closing off again. Killian took off his own leather trousers and threw them away. He also took the chance to unattached his hook and set it down. He didn't want it getting in the way while him and Emma were intimate.

They both stared into each others eyes, knowing they were together now - naked and vulnerable in front of the other. Killian leaned back down, putting his knees between her to help part her legs. He had his good hand hovering near her. He looked up at her, eyes asking once more if she was sure, that flicker of hope still likely to be snuffed out.

Emma let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding, just nodding.

Killian slipped a finger inside her, pumping in and out slowly, eventually adding two then three. Emma's head fell back against the pillow, her mouth parting, letting a soft moan escape from the pleasure she was feeling. It only grew when Killian took his fingers out to rub the little nub down there. Emma bucked her hips up from the pleasure.

He let go to stare down at her, showing all the love and desire he had for her. Emma felt the piercing gaze, not use to someone looking at her with so much love.

"Emma, last chance." Killian mumbled, not able to hold on anymore. If Emma wanted to change her mind, she had this last chance, before he caved in and would not ever be able to let her go again.

"Killian you're my chance. I couldn't want this more if I tried."

That's all it took for him to be undone, to thrust inside of her and be warmed by her insides, by her nails leaving imprints in his back and by her whole being to make the flame inside him become an inferno.

They couldn't tell whose moans and groans belonged with who, but they were both mixing, calling the others names and tangled in the sheets and limbs of each other.

The thrusts were slower then Emma was used to. It wasn't just sex, it was making love, and Emma never felt this kind of care and love before. It was going to break her, she knew, when they were done, but for now, she would enjoy it.

Killian looked down at her, as she tried to keep her eyes open, to watch him, but her head kept falling back in utter pleasure, "Come here love."

And with that, Killian raised Emma up, using his left forearm to put against her back, and his good hand to cradle the back of her head. He lifted Emma, to put her on top, to change positions. Emma was straddling him, both legs on either side of his thighs. She felt her heart race faster at this. But she was only surprised for a moment before she kept thrusting her body against him.

Now it was Emma's turn to see Killian throw his head back in pleasure and it made a warmth spread through her stomach. She couldn't believe she was the one to make him feel this way, but she wasn't going to stop. She wanted him to feel good too.

Emma threw her head back, trying to ride out the feeling more, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. She looked back down, only to meet those blue orbs of his. Darkened, with lust and passion.

"Emma, you are so beautiful." Killian said staring up at her.

Emma reached down to crash her lips to his, letting more feelings pour out. Still rocking against each other. She pulled back, only because his hand was down there now, rubbing her some more. It was building up and she was almost close.

"Killian, I-"

"It's alright love. Go ahead. Let go."

It was like the words were a trigger, and a few seconds later, Emma came undone. She felt stars behind her eyelids, as he head fell back from the orgasm. She shouted his name once more. Killian thrust inside her a few moments after before he let out his release inside her. They both sputtered and trembled before Emma's body fell against Killian's chest. Breathing and sweat mingled in with each others.

Killian kissed above her brow,"Maybe we can play that strip Twister game again another time, love?" He tried to help ease the moment into a lightheartedness to keep Emma from pulling away again, even though his heart was feeling so full with love for her.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, and tried to clear her throat to speak, "You wanna play that again?"

"Yeah. But it's not like I need help getting you undressed anymore."

Emma swatted him on his shoulder, but Killian only snuggled closer to her. She sighed, but still was looking at him playfully. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Yeah, maybe."


	4. With You Under The Stars

**Summary: **Emma visits Killian on his ship one starry night. (Takes place between Post-Neverland and before Pan's curse).

**A/N: **Based off a prompt (link on profile to where). Also, I posted four chapters up today in honor of the New Year! It's a present guys so enjoy!

**Prompt** - 'What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?'

* * *

Emma didn't know what made her come to the docks that night, but she was feeling restless. They had already rescued Henry and defeated Pan. She should be happy, _relieved_ really, that Henry was safe. That David would be alright once Gold got him that antidote. That everything was alright for the moment. But she wasn't.

And it definitely is not because of what else happened in Neverland.

Something about a certain blue-eyed, pirate.

_So when I win your heart, Emma. And I will win it. It will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me..._

Emma groaned in frustration as she walked, her boots clunking against the wooden dock, as she made her way to where she kept mentally yelling at herself not to go.

"God what am I doing?" She mumbled to herself, shaking her head as she stared up at the ship.

She shouldn't be here. Not when she was also worrying about how different Henry was acting now. Not while that damn shadow of Pan's was right there trapped on that sail by Regina's magic. And _certainly_ not when she could see Hook and have to confront him.

But she walked up onto the deck of the ship. It was calm there, docked, as it swayed slightly from the water. Hook was nowhere to be found and Emma let out a shaky breath. Good. It's not that she didn't want to see him. No. That was not it. No matter how hard she tried, deep down she couldn't ignore she did miss having him around her. Having grown accustomed, almost needed it to reassure her she had someone on her side, fighting with her, ever since their journey in Neverland.

Emma takes another sigh and looks up. Her breath catches as she stares up. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she missed how many stars were out tonight in the sky. It reminded her of the stars she saw in Neverland. Of the stars that formed from the map Neal made from that coconut when they were going through his stuff in the place he spent time in Neverland.

"Wow." Emma spoke softly to herself again.

Hook still didn't come out, probably not hearing her aboard his ship. Emma took the chance to just sit down right there and look at the stars. It was not the best place, with it being cool out tonight, and that shadow literally only a couple feet above her, but she stayed. Not letting her thoughts wander to anything but watching how beautiful the stars looked tonight. Enjoying at least one moment. Something she could handle, even if it was looking at stars.

* * *

Killian was unable to sleep so he thought getting some air might help. He didn't expect to see a beautiful lass laying on the deck of his ship. Her golden hair fanned out around her like she was an angel with wings.

Killian swallowed harshly, still tasting the rum he just downed to try to help him sleep. Emma was on his ship.

He wasn't sure why she was here. Did she need something from him? And why was she lying down? Was she hurt?

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he decided to walk over and ask her what she was going here. But part of him wanted to just keep watching her. It was hard, but this was all he could do. Hook thought about it and wanted to give the family a chance - Emma, Henry and Neal. Give them a chance to be together. That was why he would not fight with him over Emma. He wouldn't give up on her, but he would wait for her to make a choice.

But the more he walked, the more he felt his resolve fading. He was already standing a few feet from her when she noticed him.

Emma shot straight up, looking embarrassed she was caught, "Hook...I..."

"Emma what are you doing here?" Killian tried to give a grin to show he wasn't as tense over seeing her, but it came out more as a grimace.

"I-I wanted to watch," She looked up and pointed to the sky, "The stars."

Killian looked at her, seeing how visibly nervous she was.

"The stars?"

"Yeah they are beautiful tonight."

"Aye they are," Killian's eyes almost stayed trained on Emma, before he looked up at the night sky.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll go." Emma started to stand up and Killian panicked.

"No it's alright love. You can stay."

Emma gave a small smile and went to sit back down. She pulled her red leather coat closer against her body. If she knew it would be this chilly, she would've put on a heavier coat. But this walk was a spur of the moment.

Killian takes a seat next to her, "Mind if I join you?"

Emma waves her hand next to the vacant spot, "Your ship Captain. Go right ahead."

Killian didn't know why he was doing this. He said he would give Emma space, and yet, he felt his heart swell at being next to her. Not giving anything a second thought now that he was near her. He wanted to enjoy this moment, not matter how brief.

Emma let out a slight shiver, that did not go unnoticed by the pirate, "Cold there, love?"

"Fine." She said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Before she could see, Killian removed his leather coat and held it out to her, indicating she could take it if she wanted. Emma thought about it, before another bit of air went through her, and she grabbed it. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and held it tight to her body. Ignoring the impulse to sniff the jacket deeply. But even though she didn't, she could smell the leather, rum and the sea on it.

"Thanks."

Killian just nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the stars, and changing the subject, "Very bright stars tonight. Can see all the constellations."

"How can you tell?" Emma asked, honestly curious. Back in Neverland, Killian said he told Neal how to make a map using the stars in the sky and he was a pirate, so he likely knew a thing or two. Emma also wasn't that great at astronomy, so she didn't know how to do it.

Killian turned to her, finally a full smile shown on his face, "Just got to find the stars that join and make pictures, lass."

For the next few minutes, or hours, Emma didn't know and really didn't care. She got lost in Killian explaining the stars to her. Nothing else mattered at the moment. It felt good to just enjoy something and not worry.

"Why exactly are you out here Swan?" Killian pulled out his flask Emma had seen so many times in Neverland.

"Just enjoying the night. Is that a problem?"

Killian took a sip. He held it out to her, which she took, "No, nothing wrong with that. I find myself sometimes coming out here to look at the stars. Just to watch and think."

Emma gave him a sad smile, "I may have came out here for more than the beautiful scenery."

"Me too. I came for some air, but when I got out here, the beautiful scenery of you was too much to pass up."

Emma bit her lower lip, trying to bite back the damn smile forcing its way to her lips. She shouldn't be here laughing and smiling with him. If she kept it up, she was afraid she might actually let her self open up to him.

Killian was just as nervous, feeling he might've been too brazen in his comment. He couldn't resist letting out his feelings for Emma. He tried to make them sound like flirting, but he could feel the emotions seeping into his words. It was hard for him to stand aside like this. But he had too. If Emma could be happy with Neal, no matter how it would no doubt break him, Killian would let her. He would put Emma's happiness above all else.

"Hook listen I-" Emma was about to speak, not sure what she was going to say. To admit what to the man, she didn't remember anymore, not after the sight of a shooting star caught her eyes, "Look in the sky."

Killian looked up at Emma's pointing finger. He saw a star shooting across the sky at such a quick speed, he barely caught it.

"A shooting star. Wow. I don't think I've seen one in years."

"Yes. It is not that much of a surprise with the stars in the sky tonight."

"Quick make a wish."

Killian looked over at Emma, who had her eyes closed. Her hair was waving in the wind, blowing behind her like some cape, to fit the hero she was. She looked strong and calm at that moment. It sent Killian's heart thumping even louder against his chest at the woman by his side.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, giving him a small smile.

"What did you wish for love?"

She felt the small feeling creep into the pit of her stomach. She was afraid to say her wish aloud.

_I wish I could admit what I wanted, whether it's with you or not. Just to get that happy ending_, she thought.

Emma covered up her feelings with a soft chuckle. If Killian noticed, he didn't say anything, "Can't tell you pirate. Otherwise won't come true."

Killian smiled, "Aye, of course."

Emma straightened up her posture, and turned to look him seriously in the eyes,"But even though you can't tell me. I hope your wish comes true Killian."

Killian's words caught in his throat at that. She had called him by his actual name. He couldn't hide the smile that took over his lips and how he felt a slight wetness in his eyes. He wanted to say something about it, but he didn't want to scare her off. Her walls were parting for him at this moment and he didn't want to risk it. Then he thought about he didn't make a wish at the shooting star. He didn't mind, because no wish would've compared to Emma and him laying together underneath the stars.

"I hope yours does too love."

Emma was glad he didn't notice her call him by his name. She didn't know why. She wanted to try it at least once. His real name left a sensation on her tongue, that was strange, usually when you said something for the first time. It was as if she was trying it out to see if she liked it. She did like it.

They spent a little longer sitting there on the Jolly Roger's deck, before they would eventually have to bid each other goodbye. Before Emma would go back home and worry about Henry, her father, about another impending threat because the savior didn't get time off or moments. Before Killian would go back to holding back, waiting for Emma to choose. Just a little more time together underneath the stars.


	5. Bruise

**Summary: **Hook sees bruises on Emma and wants to know why.

**Thanks guys! And remember, I appreciate every review, follow, favorite - I notice that stuff!  
**

**This one is more of a short fic. I am thinking of making this collection mixed with drabbles and ficlets too, not just one-shots. I'll think about it.**

* * *

He saw the purplish mark on her forearm when she went to take off her jacket. They were at Granny's meeting to have lunch. Emma was still working and couldn't stay long, but she still made time to meet with Killian and that mattered to him. Ever since they started their courtship officially, they did have little dates like this.

But he couldn't enjoy it fully right now, because he was staring at _that_ mark. An injury on his Swan.

"Emma, what is that?"

Emma looked up from her sandwich to stare at him, confused. "What?"

Killian grasped her forearm, not hard or enough to hurt her, but firm. He was careful not to touch the mark, "That. On your arm."

Emma looked down. Her green eyes widened, close to panicky, then she rolled down the sleeves of the knit sweater she was wearing,"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like anything," Killian's voice had an edge to it, close to anger bubbling just underneath.

"It's just a bruise."

"Bruise." He sounded as if he was tasting the word on his lips, as if it was bitter and he didn't like it. Hell he was _sure _he didn't. Then his mind jumped to a scenario that he didn't like one bit. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Did someone lay a hand on you?"

"What no! God Killian. Don't worry it's nothing."

That made him even more suspicious at her growing so defensive,"It is not nothing! Did someone do something to you." His blood was boiling over. He was already plotting to hunt down whoever did something to his Swan.

"No I-I...God, okay I got this from horseback riding."

Killian's face changed from anger, slowly, to confusion. "Horseback riding?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. Every since we got back after breaking the second curse, David wanted to help me learn. According to him and my mother I could use some lessons considering I wasn't that great riding a horse back in the Enchanted Forest."

Killian's anger was already gone, and now was replaced by amusement. He remembered how Emma wasn't really good at riding a horse when they returned to the Enchanted Forest, but he was also happy she wasn't because he got to ride with her, having her holding onto his waist as he rode felt too good.

"So what happened?" He asked carefully, his lips already tugging at the edges threatening to turn into a grin.

Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon, clearing her throat slightly, "I uh...well after practicing on how to feed it and clean it. I finally got to ride it early this morning and uh...I sorta fell off and that's how I got the bruise."

Killian couldn't stop the snicker and then full blown laugh that came from his lips. He slammed his good hand on the table, not caring if he startled anyone. He was laughing at how his Emma was just something else and he couldn't not love her, no matter what she did. Or well in this case, _tried_ to do.

He was so wrapped up in his laughter and relief that she wasn't mortally wounded, he didn't even realize when Emma swatted his arm, "Not funny Killian!"

He slowed his laughing down to chuckles and stared at her, his eyes shining with the unshed tears from laughing so hard and love for her, "Sorry love. Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

Emma smirked this time, but had a lovely shade of pink gracing her cheeks, "Well it couldn't hurt. You know to help with the pain."

Killian reached across the table to pick up her arm,"As you wish," he leaned down, moving her sleeve out the way. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her bruise, never taking his eyes off her. She watched him, her breathing catching in the back of her throat. He would gladly kiss away anything if it made her feel better.

* * *

**A review maybe?...**


	6. Emma's Sick Part 1

**Summary : **Emma gets sick and Killian tries to nurse her back to health. A three-shot.

* * *

Emma thought her head pounding was just from not getting a lot of sleep last night, after spending some time with a certain one-handed pirate. She thought her eyes might be hurting from getting up early to walk with Henry to school. She thought she didn't have a lot of layers on to be feeling as hot as she did when the temperature was barely in the 40s outside. And she even felt more out of it when she was was sitting in the Storybrooke police station while David was going to get lunch for them at Granny's. Emma tried to focus on paperwork in front of her, but her vision was starting to get blurry.

Emma was so tired and aching all over she didn't even notice when a certain one-handed pirate came to sit in a seat across from her.

"Emma?"

She looks up to see Killian leaning in the chair, his blue eyes boring into her, trying to read her like the 'open book' he always claimed she was.

Emma jumped, a little taken back by the sudden appearance of him, "God, Killian you scared me."

"Sorry love, but I've been sitting here for a while. You didn't notice me."

"Gee, sorry for once I didn't notice the pirate with makeup on dressed head to toe in leather every waking moment." She mumbled, but Killian heard. She felt bad for the comment when she looked up to see him look as if she just struck him.

"Did I do something Lass?"

"N-no it's not you. I'm just tired is all."

Killian started to feel worry creep up. "Tired? Did you not get enough rest love?"

Emma couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips, "_Well_ we didn't do much sleeping last night."

Killian smiled at that, knowing she meant the night they spent together intimately, "Aye, my apologies, Swan. But you didn't seem that opposed to it."

Before she could respond, the door swung open and David came in holding a bag and drinks in his hand. He eyed between Killian and Emma, curiously wondering if he interrupted something.

"Hook," He said acknowledging the man.

"Hello there Dave," He gave a short salute to Charming as he set the food on Emma's desk.

"Hey I got grilled cheese sandwiches. Hope that's alright." David said to Emma, who was staring down at the paper, not responding to him. "Emma?"

"Huh?" She looks up, her hazel-green eyes widening as if she just noticed him.

"I said I got grilled cheese sandwiches for us."

"Oh. Great." She turned back to the papers. David frowned at how strange she was acting.

David met Hook's eyes, and he looked just as concerned about his daughter.

"Emma, are you alright?" David reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she got up quickly, standing.

"I'm fine." Emma starts to feel dizzy, no doubt her standing that fast, made her headache worse. She slowly moves from her desk, walking past David and Killian to head to the bathroom. Yeah. She was sure water would help wake her up."I just got to splash some water on my face, I'm just a little tired-"

She didn't get to finish her thought before she crashed right to the floor. All Emma heard was Killian and David shouting her name and then it went dark.

* * *

Emma woke up in a bed at Storybrooke's hospital. She groaned as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright lights.

"Emma?"

Emma turned on her side to see Hook sitting near her bed. She noticed she had an IV in her arm, probably to give her fluids, and she was in a gown. His eyes widened at her and quickly turned to relief. She felt the warmth radiating in them at the sight of her clearly alright.

"Killian." She tried to clear her throat.

Killian noticed and reached over to the table near her bed and poured her some water out of the container. She gratefully took a sip, letting the cool water sooth her parched throat.

"What am I doing here?"

"Lass you fainted. They said you're sick with a high fever."

Emma mentally slapped herself. She kept saying she was just tired, not even letting herself think she was getting sick. But it was understandable, she had work. And had to spend time with Henry, her parents, Killian. And prepare for anything that may require the savior. She had to be ready 24/7 for anything.

"Oh." She muttered. She wanted to hit her head on something, possibly that nightstand next to her hospital bed. Annoyed that was all she could come up with.

"_Oh_? That's all you can say?" Killian voice shaking with anger he tried to keep in check. "You were burning up when I touched you after you passed out."

"I have work, I can't worry about stuff like this."

"Excuse me love, but _stuff like this_," He waves his hook, gesturing to her and probably all the hospital equipment that was monitoring her, "Is something to worry about because darling your health is important, especially to me."

Emma sighs, "I'm sorry."

Killian's eyes soften, his anger dissipating as soon as it came, and he leans over, brushing a few stray strands out of her face before laying a soft kiss on her forehead. "I just worry about you love. I can't bare anything happening to you."

"I know." Emma says, feeling tired all over again.

"Get some rest. Whale said you can leave in a few hours. Charming and Snow will be by later to check up on you. Henry will stay with Regina until you're well."

"And you?" Emma looked over, eyes half-lidded, "What will you being doing while I am sick in bed?"

That's when Killian gave her a smile, like those ones just for her that made her heart thump loudly, "Well Lass, I'll just have to take care of you until you're well again."

* * *

**This is going to be a three-shot. So two more parts coming!**


	7. Emma's Sick Part 2

**A/N: **The interesting thing is I starting writing this while I was sick (that's what I call a perfect muse...well kind of).

Here we go part 2!

* * *

"I have to admit Swan, I didn't expect you to be enjoying the meal I got for you this much."

"Ha-ha pirate," Emma deadpanned. She sipped the chicken noodle soup Killian picked up from Granny's for her, as well as a bunch of other things to help with her cold, "It's just helping my throat."

"Well that doesn't really explain the moan you let slip past your lips, love," Killian smirked, very amused at the noise Emma made.

Emma rolled her eyes, and set the tray with her soup and saltine crackers down, turning to give him her attention, "It wasn't a moan. I was clearing my throat. I'm sick."

"So you finally admit it, m'lady."

"Hard not to when you pass out face first at work," Emma mumbled, grabbing a tissue from her nightstand and quickly sneezing into it, then blowing her nose. She tried to sniff, but her nose was now stuffed. She still couldn't believe she didn't think she was sick before. But all she had was this aching feeling over her body and a headache. Now she was getting all the symptoms of a cold head-on.

Killian's eyes flicked with a slight anger, but mostly worry, remembering how Emma fell. How he felt - his blood and heart stilling at the sight of her as she collapsed. How he jumped through horrible scenario after scenario of what was wrong, before getting her to the hospital to find out the reason. The fear of losing her hit him in those brief moments before he learned she would pull through.

"Killian?" Emma called him, seeing him stiffen as he sat next to her on the bed. She noticed how silent he got, staring at nothing, clearly deep in thought.

Killian's head snapped up, remembering that he was with Emma.

_Emma..._

His beautiful, strong, Swan was alive (not entirely well, but he was working on getting her there). She would not leave him.

"Yes darling?"

"You okay?"

"Fine. But you should be worrying about yourself, love. You are the one who's sick."

Emma waved a hand dismissively in the air, "Please it's just a cold. I will be fine in a few days. Just need plenty of medicine, tissues, soup, tea, cough drops and unlimited access to movies to watch on Netflix. I'll be as good as new."

"Is that all?" Killian said jokingly at Emma's list of what she needed 'to thwart this cold'.

Emma smirked and Killian's breath caught slightly. Even sick, Emma was still beautiful to him, but he never doubted she would be. Her nose was reddened from blowing it so much. Her face a little pale, but better than when she was at the hospital. Her hair was messy, pulled up into a bun atop her head, but still strands of her golden locks fell around her face and neck. Her eyes were tired, slight circles underneath from the exhaustion she no doubt was having, but better after the nap she just had an hour earlier when she got home. She was wearing a pair of light blue colored pajamas. All in all, she was still breathtaking to him.

"Well," Emma leaned over, her breath blowing on Killian's cheek. It was teasing and he knew she knew that, "It wouldn't hurt to see you in an apron serving me food."

Killian turned his gaze, taking his good hand to cup Emma's cheek gently, "Hmm...and may I ask why?"

"Don't know. It is a little tempting to see my very own pirate wearing that pink floral apron in the kitchen."

Killian knew what apron she was speaking of. "Tempting," Killian drawled on the word, "Do I tempt you Swan?"

"Don't know, maybe?" She said, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Killian smirked at Emma flirting with him, teasing him, the minx. He did not deny he enjoyed it every bit. Wanting to keep going, tried to lean in to kiss her, but Emma suddenly pushed him away, covering her mouth.

"Emma?" He asked worried, at her wide-eyed expression, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna-" Emma didn't get the words out before she vomited all over the bed, some getting on Killian.

Dealing with this cold might have just gotten a little harder.

* * *

"Emma? Emma, love, please come out," Killian spoke desperately as he knocked softly on the door of the bathroom.

To say she was mortified was an understatement. She vomited not only in front of Killian, but on him!

Killian didn't hold it against her at all, not even at all upset. He knew she was sick and that was bound to happen. His clothes and the sheets were messed up, but they could be cleaned.

"I threw up on you!" Emma said, slightly muffled, through the door. She was ashamed she didn't reach the bathroom quick enough or grab a trashcan.

"Yes, but better in then out I suppose," Killian tried to joke.

"Killian! I am not in the mood for your jokes! It's humiliating!" Emma said. She was clutching the sink, wetting her face and mouth with the running water.

"Emma," He started, careful to word this so he didn't upset her, "It was an accident. And what difference does it make you threw up?"

Killian already knew the answer, he was certain, but he didn't want to say it. He would let Emma tell him. He would let her make the first move and confide in him.

"Because...damn...I guess it's more _personal_?." Emma said, her statement coming out as more of a question, not sure if that was the right word. She and Killian began a relationship, but there was still some things she wasn't sure of. To let him fully see everything about her. And that included bodily stuff like this.

"Aye, that it is, but what we have is _personal_, isn't it?" He asked as gentle as he could, afraid those walls he had been trying to break down for so long would go up at a moments notice.

Emma thought of that. He was right. They were already close, intimate. Sure it was embarrassing, but Emma was sure this didn't make Killian feel differently about her, care for her any less, and she no doubt would not feel different for him if the roles were reversed.

Sighing and wiping away any more remnants of the puke, she came out of the bathroom.

"Emma," Killian breathed her name. It made Emma remember briefly the similar look he had after he found her in New York a year later to help stop the second curse.

"Killian I-" Emma was about to apologize, but her eyes flickered to what he was wearing and she lost it right there. She started laughing.

"I see this is amusing to you?" Killian asked, standing there, just letting her get her enjoyment over his attire.

"Oh my God." Emma was leaning on the wall, leaning forward, laughing out loud,"You wore it?!"

"You said it would be tempting to see me in this."

Emma had to admit it was more funny then tempting at the moment. Killian Jones, also known and feared as Captain Hook, a former 'villain', was wearing a bright pink, floral colored apron. It had embroidered on the front in darker pink script letters, "cooking with a touch of magic". Originally the apron belonged to Mary Margaret, but she left it here when her and David moved out. Obviously it was not Emma's type, so she left it alone, only remembering it to tease Killian with just now. She didn't think he would wear it. _Oh _how glad was she to be wrong this time.

"It is tempting," Emma snickered, still letting a fit of giggles slip out. She _had _to remember to get a picture of him in that apron.

They stared at each other, before Emma started laughing walked back to her room, Killian following, and sat on her bed, still laughing. She ignored the pain from her body laughing so hard. All the laughing made her start coughing slightly, but she could care less. Captain _freaking _Hook was in a pink apron.

"Enjoying yourself Swan?" He raised an eyebrow, knowing Emma was laughing at him, but he didn't mind. He hoped this would cheer her up, and it did. He was glad she was happy now, even at the expense of his dignity.

"Yes, very much," She giggled.

"Well it's safe to assume you probably don't want food right now. So how about I serve you some tea?"

"Thanks," She smiled, before turning toward the bed. She remembered she had to change the sheets, but saw there were already new ones on, "Killian?"

"Yes love?" He turned around, hearing Emma call him.

She turned to look at him, surprise etched on her face, "You changed the sheets?"

"Aye. Couldn't just leave it."

"But how?" Emma didn't want to say it like that, or point out he was missing a hand. But she was curious.

Killian wasn't bothered by it, he raised his good hand up, "A little more difficult one-handed, but not impossible."

Emma stared at him, taking the time to really look at his appearance. He was wearing different clothes too. The dark blue sweater (which brought out the blue in his eyes more) he had on earlier was replaced by a short sleeve gray shirt. His dark jeans and boots remained. Emma remembered briefly how he had started to wear clothing from this world more often, but once in a while donning the pirate attire she knows him best in. She was also scheming to see if she can get him in that apron again later, with his pirate gear on. At this thought, she started chuckling again.

"Alright there, lass?" Killian asked, confused by the chuckle Emma gave.

"Yeah fine. Thanks for cleaning up."

"Of course m'lady." He said, giving a mock bow.

Emma thought being sick wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

Emma was sipping on the tea Killian prepared for her while just finishing up watching Crazy, Stupid, Love on Netflix.

As the credits rolled, Emma was starting to get stir crazy. It's not like she could go around town, she didn't have the energy for that, and she doubt Killian would be thrilled. Probably following right behind her the whole time.

But she knew if she didn't do something else, she might lose it.

Emma sighed, setting the tea down, and laying down on the pillows.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked, he was sitting back, leaning on the headboard as he eyed her concerned. He was confused to why she was sighing?

"I'm bored." Emma said, she could hear how congested she sounded and how whiny her voice was, but she didn't care right now.

Killian's mind clicked at this. He knew Emma wasn't use to not doing something for too long, and it was getting to her, "Well, what would you like to do?"

Emma looked up at him, not missing that little hint of an innuendo in his voice, "Don't even think about sex pirate, I'm too sick right now."

"I never said that, lass."

"Didn't have too. You're something of an 'open book'." Emma mimicked that famous phrase of his that he used many times on her.

"Well do you want to watch another movie?"

Emma huffed, "Nah"

"Read a book?"

"No not really."

"Perhaps some kissing with your devilishly handsome pirate?"

"Nice try Jones, but I said no sex."

"Darling, It's kissing, but if it leads to that..." He trailed off, giving a teasing grin, that Emma couldn't help smiling at.

"How about a game instead?" Emma asked.

"What did you have in mind, love?"

Emma thought about that. They had some board games around here that Henry would often play with when he came over, "Uh, there are some in the closet downstairs on the top shelf, maybe scrabble?"

"Scrabble?" Killian heard Henry mention that game once, but wasn't sure how to play.

"Yeah, I'll show you how to play."

"I look forward to that." Killian smiled as he hurried off to go get the game.

* * *

"What's wrong Swan?"

"I can't believe you are winning!"

Emma couldn't believe Killian was already twenty points ahead of her in a game he never played before. The lucky pirate!

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Because you never played before!"

"Well what can I say. I am a quick learner."

Emma let out a frustrated groan, which triggered a sneezing fit. After she was done and wiping her nose with another tissue, she focused back on the game, "We are gonna keep going. This lucky streak can't last long."

After another few minutes, Emma got even more frustrated.

"That is not a word Killian!"

"Sure it is. I've used it before!"

"Well, I've never heard of it, what does 'squiffy' mean?"

"It's what you give to those mates, you know, get a bit tipsy from drinking," Killian tried to explain to the golden haired woman in front of him.

"Where's the dictionary? That can't be a real word." Emma said, frantically turning the pages, her eyes landing on the word when she found it, "What the hell?"

"Told you," Killian said, smiling cheekily as Emma's expression proved he was right.

Emma tossed the dictionary aside, "Damn pirate lingo."

After they had finally finished the game, Emma added the points up.

"And more numbers mean a person has won?" Killian asked, looking as she wrote down, adding up their points.

"Yes," Emma muttered.

"Well it looks like I bested you in this game m'dear."

Emma looked up, very much annoyed, "You only won because half those pirate words you were using were in that dictionary."

"Oh being sore about losing Swan?"

"Oh go get _squiffy_ pirate!" Emma said annoyed, before she got up and went out to the bathroom, ignoring Killian laughing from her room.

She had to admit, even though that pirate was a lucky bastard, he was really making Emma feel better.

* * *

**Alright, there is one more part after this. **

**Also side note, that apron might have a bigger role some other time *snickers***

**Keep reviewing guys!**


	8. Emma's Sick Part 3

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late. Wanted to publish on the Friday that just past, but I was having personal issues and was struggling to write this. Sorry. Anyway, so a reviewer, **anetamissviolet**, requested to maybe make Emma hallucinate and reveal something to Killian he didn't know about her and I loved that idea! (It is not exactly hallucinating, but she is drowsy from her medicine and starts talking) so I incorporated that in here! A little smutty at the end (whoops! hehehe)

Alright this is the last of the three-shot!

* * *

Emma was laying down on the bed, feeling her cold starting to get the better of her again. She laid with blankets covering her body as Killian ran his fingers with his good hand through her hair.

"Emma, how are you feeling love?"

"Still sick Captain," Emma sniffed, looking up at him with tired eyes.

Killian leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead, "Get some rest alright. I can finish tempting you with my apron later."

Emma smirked, "Looking forward to that. But can you give me the Nyquil medicine?"

Killian nodded, reaching to hand Emma the medicine. She poured it in a clear cup and drank it quickly, swallowing and making a clearly disgusted face.

"Why do you drink it if you don't like it?" Killian asked, perplexed she was doing something she didn't like (well if her expression was anything to go by).

"Because this knocks me out pretty good and helps with my symptoms," Emma said, putting the medicine down and laying her head on the pillow, settling in, "Wake me up in six hours 'kay?"

"Aye love, get some rest." Killian put a hand once more through her hair before getting up to leave.

"Hey pirate, where ya going?" Emma said, her speech slurring.

'The medicine must have started working', he thought, "Going downstairs while you rest,"

Emma shook her head, falling back from getting dizzy and feeling tired, "No, come on. Lay with me while I sleep."

Killian chuckled and took his boots back off, coming to lay in bed with Emma. She curled up quickly, her head resting atop his chest. Killian looked down at her amused, at how she was acting, "You seem cheerful and relaxed."

Emma looked up, eyes, half-lidded, "Of course. I am with a sexy pirate with a tight ass that looks good in a pink apron. I love my life!"

Killian bit his lower lip to keep in the laugh. He would be bringing that up later.

"Killy?" Emma asked, looking up at him from her eyelashes. It almost drove him mad with how gorgeous she looked.

"Aye, lass, what is it?" He almost broke out laughing at the nickname.

Emma smiled as she looked at him, "You leaning over me, reminds me of when I watched you in the hospital after you got hit by that car,"

Killian remembered that. It was when he was still bent on his revenge against the Crocodile. Before he changed. _Before_ Emma helped make him see he could be a better man.

"I remember, why'd you bring it up?"

Emma raised her finger to her lips, making a 'shush' sound as she waved her hand for him to lean down closer, as if to whisper to him a secret. Killian humored her and leaned down, hearing what Emma had to say.

"When we were in the hospital. I was watching you, and when we talked, I already knew by then..."

Killian furrowed his eyebrows, "Knew what?"

Emma giggled, her voice softening as she was slowly losing her consciousness to sleep, "That I already trusted you as soon as we met. Because I was afraid since you were the first person who never lied to me or left..."

Killian's felt his throat close at the emotions swirling inside. He remembered how he was intrigued by Emma, but he was so focused on his mission back then, he didn't really let himself think about Emma then. But this woman laying down next to him, did enter his thoughts. Did manage to let her self into his heart. To fix the broken man he once was and give him a new purpose. A second chance at life and love, with her. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She barely noticed, because he eyes were already closed.

"I trusted you to Emma. I knew you were something to me, just took me a while to learn that, love. And I will never forget it."

"Killy..." Emma whispered once more, so low he barely heard.

"Aye, sweetheart, what is it," Killian was already feeling his voice grow smaller at his Swan's confession.

"I have this spot right above my butt that I always moan when I am touched," Emma chuckled before fading to sleep. She was eventually snoring as Killian looked at her.

He sat back against the headboard, shaking his head and laughing at the woman next to him whom he loved so deeply and who he managed to love her even more at her confessions.

Being with sick Emma had lead to some new surprises.

* * *

Emma was now recovered from her cold. She was back at work which meant David has a little less burden. She could hang with Henry again (Regina wanted to wait a few days after declared she was well so no lasting germs would spread to Henry). Everything was back to normal - well as normal as it can when you live in a town full of fairytale characters. And it was all thanks to her pirate boyfriend Captain Hook.

She smiled at the thought of Killian caring for her, especially in that apron. Emma smiled as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She managed to get him to wear the apron again when putting together dinner he got for her from Granny's and got up, feeling better enough to catch him in the kitchen when he wasn't looking and snap a photo of him with her phone. She chuckled at the image of Captain Hook making her tea and a sandwich. She was saving this as her wallpaper on her phone.

"What's so funny, lass?" Killian came from down the stairs from her bedroom to see her sitting near the kitchen, laughing at her phone.

"Nothing, just looking at something on my phone," Emma chuckled before snapping the phone shut.

Killian shrugged, not interested in really looking at Emma's magical communication device. He walked over to place a kiss atop her golden hair. He was glad his Swan was healthy again.

"I am glad you are well again, darling," He said, taking a seat across from her.

"Me too. I can get back to work. And you won't have to watch me all day looking sick and gross"

"M'dear you were not gross. You were sick yes, but still my lovely Swan. And I was glad I got to watch you all day. You still looked ravishing."

Emma ducked her head, looking toward the kitchen, covering her mouth with her hand, to hide her smile. But Killian saw and knew he made her happy.

"Besides. I learned some interesting things about you while you were sick," Killian joked as he watched her reaction.

Emma gaped a little, staring confused at what he could mean, "What stuff?"

Killian thought maybe he should leave Emma's comments about her earlier impressions of him. He wasn't sure how she would react to that. She might not even admit it, because back then they were close to enemies. It is in the past. He loves her and they trust each other now. That is what mattered.

But that didn't mean he still couldn't have fun and get her back for wearing that apron. _Yes_, even though it cheered her up, he still had to wear it and have her laugh in his face. His poor dignity was ruined and he need something to cheer him up now.

"That you have a spot on your back that makes you moan uncontrollably when touched," He looked right at her to see her eyes widen and a blush spread across her cheeks, down her neck. And now she couldn't blame a fever this time.

"Y-You're lying I-"

"Lass, remember your 'superpower'?" Killian joked.

Emma knew he was telling the truth, but she was not about to admit it, "I don't know what you heard Hook, but it was just me being sick out my mind!"

"So now it's Hook again huh?" Killian commented on his moniker Emma only used when upset at him for something,"Well I am just repeating what you said. That you have a sexy pirate with...what did you call it lass? 'A tight ass that looks good in that pink apron'."

Killian quirked an eyebrow as Emma was speechless. He got up to walk toward her. Emma's mouth dropped further as he leaned his hand on the back of her chair, smirking at her, before he leaned closer to reach behind to touch her in that spot, down where her spine stops and the dip above her buttocks.

He didn't expect such a moan to come from his Swan's lips and it sent a shiver of pleasure right down to his groin.

"Killian..."

Killian leaned down to brush his lips across her jaw, leaving a soft kiss, "Well now that you're better, guess we can try out that new spot, love."

And that was first time Emma didn't mind being sick at all. Not when she had her very own pirate to take care of her.


	9. Fighting Over Oreos

**prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr: **Imagine your OTP fighting over a box of oreos.

**A/N: **I am laughing at this so much omg! It just got out of hand.

* * *

It started off innocent enough.

Emma went shopping and came home with groceries. She didn't expect World War III to break out between her and Killian. Her pirate boyfriend and her were literally staring each other down over a box of oreos.

"Killian just give me the cookies and no one will get hurt," Emma asked gently. Her fingers drumming on the kitchen counter where the last pack of oreos were in the box she bought.

She stepped out a few hours after getting groceries to take a call and break up a bar fight down at the Rabbit Hole, and came back to find that Captain _Freaking _Hook ate all the oreos but half a pack. And after having to push drunks apart and enduring them vomit in the back of the patrol car, she needed some cookies to curl up with and watch some well deserved television.

"I doubt that highly love," He said smirking. His lips still had some chocolate from the cookies on them.

"Just give me the cookies Jones!" Emma tried to reach for them, but Killian grabbed them first.

That's where it got worse. Emma reached to grab the box, but Killian moved it away and hurried off upstairs to her bedroom. She ran after him, yelling 'there was nowhere to run', completely in Sheriff mode.

She reached the top, just in time to hear her bedroom door slam. She jingled the doorknob. Damn. Now she was mad she taught him how to lock her bedroom door.

She banged on the door, "Hook!"

Killian was chuckling inside as he ripped open the rest of the pack of cookies with the tip of his hook. Emma only called him by his moniker when she was mad at him nowadays. He guessed him stealing her chocolate covered sandwich cookies counted for her anger towards him. Oh well, he was a pirate. It's not like he wasn't use to getting in trouble for stealing.

"You have three seconds before I kick this door down!"

Killian smiled even brighter. He would get to eat these delectable treats and watch his Swan chase him. He popped a cookie into his mouth, before standing up. He adjusted the cookie box against his chest, as he used his good hand to hold onto the doorknob.

"One...two...three!" Emma moved back to kick the door, but it came flying open. The moment she took to step back and ran forward, she almost fell at the sudden movement. She barely caught herself before almost doing a split.

She looked up to see the pirate snickering as he looked down at her. She glared at him and eyed the oreo box. To show how unfazed he was, he popped another oreo in front of her in his mouth.

Emma let out a low growl, as she reached up to grab the box, but Killian moved it away. He used his good hand to take her by the waist and hold her close to his side, but kept the cookies tucked under his arm, out from her reach.

"Now, now Swan. It's not nice to take things. Especially from pirates."

"Oh please you stole it first!" she said, trying to grab it at the box.

"True," He said looking at the cookies, "But if you can trade me something for them, we can come to some sort of arrangement,"

Emma was not about to arrange anything with him after he stole her oreos, but then a thought came to her mind, "I have something."

"Aye, what is it love?"

Emma held out her hand, "Need a cookie to show you."

Killian quirked an eyebrow, before letting her go to reach in the box. He handed her the treat. Emma had saw that Killian was eating the oreo in one bite, so perhaps teaching him other ways to eat it could distract him enough to get the rest of the oreos back. Honestly, Emma could go buy some more cookies and eat them, before getting back home to avoid him stealing from her again, but it was the principle of the matter. She would get to eat her cookies one way or another.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

They walked back downstairs. Killian warily watched as Emma went in the kitchen to grab a glass. She then opened the refrigerator to pour a carton of milk into the glass up to the brim. She put the milk back, took the cookie she set down and held it in her fingers.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Killian asked curiously, his eyes darting between her and the cookie.

"Just showing you ways to eat an oreo. It is very valuable to know. I mean sure you can eat it in one bite like you've been doing, but these are a bit slower and you can savor it more.

"Savor?" Killian said, swallowing as he watched Emma lean the cookie near her lips.

"Yep," Emma said before using both hands to twist the cookie apart. She slowly licked the cream from one side then the other with her tongue. After it was free of the white residue, she put the chocolate sandwich together and dumped it into the milk. After it was soaked, she put it into her mouth and ate it slowly. She did all this while staring at Killian.

Killian could only watch Emma as she stared at him. He felt a pleasure shoot through him, watching the way her tongue popped out to lick the cookie and how she almost moaned when enjoying the chocolate treat. Killian could feel the denim trousers he was wearing tightening as he watched.

"Another cookie?" She asked.

Killian wordlessly reached into the cookie box and handed her another. He did this three more times. She ate one while running her teeth over the cream and eating the chocolate parts whole, another she just dumped the cookie and ate it slowly. The third time, it involved pulling off both the chocolate cookies and just eating the icing, licking it off her fingers.

Emma smiled as she saw the cookies were already gone and the box was empty. She lifted it up and shook it, "Oh great, back to pick up some more. I am getting you your own box because, Killian..w-what's up?"

Emma didn't get an answer before Killian walked over to kiss her full on the lips. Their lips tugging and pulling each others. Eventually their tongues danced together and he could taste the cookies in her mouth.

Killian pulled back, just enough for Emma to see his ocean blue eyes had become filled with lust and desire, staring back at her. He cupped her face in his hands, "How about you show me how you licked those bloody sandwich cookies again, love?"

Emma grinned, her breath brushing against his lips. Who knew oreos were _this_ damn good?

* * *

**Well whoops, it became a little smutty at the end (how did that happen?!)**

**I didn't even mean to do that. It was just suppose to be them playfully fighting and well, I guess I got other ideas *coughs***

**Anyway, review?**


	10. Nightly Whispers

**First off, I am sorry I haven't been updating with a new chapter lately. School has started and I have been busy getting back into the routine. But I want to let you all know I will be cutting back on the updates. I will post a new chapter once a week which will be on Fridays from now on. Also, I don't know how long this collection will be. It shouldn't have more than fifty chapters before I finish it. Plus I am also working on a Captain Swan multi-chapter fiction series that I will be posting soon.**

**So anyway, I decided to get inspired and do some prompts for some of the next few chapters. So it will be prompt based chapters for awhile.**

**I also decided to mix this collection up with one-shots, short fics, drabbles, etc.**

**This one is more of a short fic.**

**prompt (from OTP Prompts on tumblr - link on profile) : Imagine Person A gets really touchy feely & affectionate in their sleep. Person B enjoys all the drowsy confessions and stroking so instead of telling A and risking them controlling it, B keeps this nightly treat to themselves.**

* * *

The first time Killian slept in bed with Emma, he noticed how she slept. After being intimate and holding each other, they would eventually roll, having their backs to the other. But waking up in the middle of the night, Killian experienced something he didn't know about Emma. Something he was glad he was awake to see.

Emma (though she would deny this until her face was red) was very affectionate in her sleep.

Not to say Emma wasn't affectionate awake. Oh no, she could be, but it was harder to coax her to do so. Now, she was so open and vulnerable, it made Killian's heart clench thinking about it.

That night she had rolled over, while he was awake, resting her head on his shoulder. At first Killian called her, thinking she was awake, but she didn't respond. She was still asleep.

Emma then rested her face in the crook of his neck, snuggling closer to Killian. He could see the smile on her face as she slept and it made his heart swell.

It got better as Emma with her hand reached up to touch the stubble on his face, stroking it gently, as if petting him. _Hell_. Killian tried to suppress the urge to purr like a cat.

He couldn't wrap his mind around how Emma was touching him so much. But he couldn't process it before she started speaking.

It was soft and Killian barely heard, but he knew she was speaking, "Killian, you make me not feel lost..."

Killian's eyes widened at that, feeling his heart thump in his chest. Emma was saying he made her not feel like what she felt like her whole life. What she admitted in Neverland. How on the beanstalk, he could see in her eyes, how rare love had been in her life. Emma didn't feel lost anymore with him. It did something to Killian, for Emma to see him positively for helping her. That he made her feel she had someone.

"Killian," Emma giggled. He heard that, the unashamed and bright sound she made. It was like music to his ears, "I like that spot behind my ear. Again."

Killian grinned at that, remembering how he licked and sucked on a spot where her neck and ear met earlier when they made love and she didn't even cover up her moans. He would keep that spot in mind to use later.

Emma eventually wrapped her legs over his, linking them together. Her hands staying close to his face. Killian was smiling wider - if that was even possible as she left a trail of kisses up his shoulder.

_Yes_. Killian could get use to the nightly whispers and touches his Swan gave him.

* * *

Emma woke up in the morning having had Killian help make her breakfast. They sat in a comfortable silence eating eggs, bacon and toast with hot chocolate and cinnamon.

Killian thought all the while to tell Emma about her affectionate touching and dream confessions, but he realized she would be angry and deny them. So he thought he could keep this to himself for a while. How Emma was utterly vulnerable and open to him, even if in her sleep.

Plus, he got to enjoy what she said.

"Emma love?" He asked, peering up at her.

"Hmm?" She said, sipping on her hot chocolate drink.

"Can I kiss that spot behind your ear you like again?"

Emma spit up her drink at that and spent the next hour yelling at him, denying that, all with a lovely blush on her cheeks.


	11. Pictures

**prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr: **"Imagine Person A, walking back into their room and finding out that Person B has apparently found pictures of them when they were young (being a baby, being a kid), and they're currently gushing over them. This obviously embarrases Person A very, very much.

**A/N: **Hey like I said, I will be doing prompts for the next couple of chapters. These are fun and really help me get inspired to write!

* * *

Emma wasn't really one for cleaning up. Most of the time, her stuff stayed all over whatever place she was until she had to move again. But now, with Mary Margaret and David moved out, Emma thought now would be a good time to clean up abit.

And not just because she asked a certain pirate to move in with her.

Nope. It was definately not that!

Emma sighed as she cleaned out the closet in her room, throwing old clothes aside and hanging up the ones she wanted to keep. She was sorting through boxes that were on the shelf of the closet. She was cleaning because Killian agreed to move in with her. Honestly, Emma asked since he spent so much time here anyway then on his ship. She thought she was joking at first, but than she realized how serious she was as soon as the words poured out of her mouth.

She did want Killian with her. Of course it still scared her, to open herself to someone, but she wanted to try with Killian. She started to notice the feelings she had for the pirate, and for the first time in awhile, she was really happy.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when she knocked the last box down from the shelf of her closet, almost having it fall on her foot. The thud it made when it hit the ground shook her out of her thoughts.

"Shit," she mumbled, as she bent down to pick it up, but a loud knock on the door stopped her. She let the box stay there as she walked down the stairs to open the door.

When she opened it, her eyes widened, even though she shouldn't of been suprised by who it was. She told him to come over, and he usually didn't waste time getting to her when she called. Still she gasped a little at the smirking blue-eyed man in front of her. He fit in more with his modern world clothes, wearing black boots, dark wash denim jeans, a dark grey sweater and a black leather jacket. Emma had helped him pick out those clothes. And even though she enjoyed the pirate get up, Killian had to wear more practical clothes here.

"Hello love," Killian gave that smile that made Emma's heart go wild. That smirk of his made it hard for her to think. Damn him!

"Hook. Good you are here. You can help clean my apartment," Emma added, as she opened the door for him to enter. Killian gave a small smile at Emma calling him by his monkier, but didn't say anything. She usually called him 'Killian' now unless she was mad or he made her nervous, and from Killian could tell, Emma wasn't mad at him.

"Really, making me clean for you Swan?" Killian joked, as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, might as well put you to work."

Killian walked closer, obviously still not clear on personal space, because his nose was almost brushing Emma's. His blue eyes scanned her lips briefly, before flicking back up to stare at her clearly suprised hazel-green eyes, "Well darling, I don't mind helping you."

Emma gulped, and moved quickly to the side, almost running back up the stairs, "Follow me pirate!"

Killian chuckled as he followed Emma up the stairs into her bedroom. He noticed that her room had clothes thrown all over and other items placed all about the room. She looked far from cleaning.

"Looks like you do need my help, lass."

"Haha," Emma deadpanned, "Come on, I was just trying to clean up to get ready for-" Emma quickly snapped her mouth close. She told Killian she was cleaning, but not why. She didn't need to inflate his ego more by letting him know she was cleaning to get the place ready for him to move in with her.

Her no longer speaking did not go unnoticed by the pirate. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at why she stopped mid-sentence, but Killian recovered and his face became amused. He knew _why_ Emma was cleaning.

"My, my, Miss Swan, are you cleaning up your home for a certain devilishly handsome pirate to stay with you?"

Emma felt him walk over, standing so close to her she felt his breathe on her neck. She almost felt the urge to cave in and just kiss him senseless, but she had to just ignore the feeling and finish working.

"No, it's just messy. And I just thought, since it was going to be your place too, you could help clean to make room for your stuff. Now get to work, mate." And with that Emma moved from next to him toward the door.

"Alright, I am going downstairs to work on the kitchen. You can just stack those boxes back on the shelf in the closet and come help me downstairs after. And no peeking in the box pirate."

"Aye love," Killian watched Emma walk away, eyeing him, before leaving.

Killian looked down at some of the boxes on the floor. He went to work trying to put them on top of the shelf. There were only three, so it wasn't too much. He put the first two up, but the third one that was toppled over, he bent down to grab. It was turned on its side, so the top was opened, and when he tried to pick it up, out spilled a few things of Emma's.

Killian sighed, and starting grabbing the items. Nothing about it was really interesting, just a few papers that he put back in the box. But one thing caught his eye, a medium sized book. It was bare, in a light color and had a plastic cover all over. Killian looked at it and back toward the door.

Well he didn't really peek in the box. The item fell out. And Emma would no doubt get mad at him for something else, so he thought, why not look?

Killian opened up the book carefully, leaning it on the box and using his good hand to turn the pages. Killian's eyes widened at what he saw. It was Emma. Well whom he assumed was Emma, if the child's golden hair and hazel-green eyes were anything to go by.

Killian's face softened as he looked loving at the pictures. Hell, he knew it was his Emma. It was a few pictures of her as a very young lass at a variety of ages.

One picture was her at about five years old, with pigtails, standing near a pile of leaves in the fall season. She had a big, red coat on and a beautiful smile on her face. She looked so happy.

Another picture was her older, maybe a young teenager, standing near a wall, smirking at the camera. She looked more sad in this photo, already reminiscent to the tired expression she gets nowawdays. It hurt Killian to see her like this, now and even younger.

He kept flipping through the book. There was another picture of her holding a stuffed toy bear sitting on a couch as a young girl, another with her and a group of other kids near a building, standing in line staring at a camera.

The rest were various photos of her, looking happy mostly, and mostly her at a young age. It wasn't many photos, but Killian couldn't stop looking at them. Emma looked so adorable in these photos, he kept smiling over them. And because he was distracted, he didn't hear Emma come back up, see him and snatch the book from his hands.

"What part of no peeking do you not get?!" She yelled in his face, but he wasn't fazed by it.

"Emma," He spoke, not at all surprised by her outburst. She just clutched the book to her chest, "Sweetheart, you looked so cute!"

"Oh my god," Emma smacked her hand to her forehead. She knew this would happen if he ever found this photo album. She should've buried this. But he's a pirate. He might've dug it up and find it anyway!

Killian stood up and walked over, touching the book gently, his fingers brushing it, "Listen, it fell out of the box, so I technically didn't go through the box."

"Oh sure, use a loophole to look at my stuff!"

"Emma," Killian leaned forward to brush his nose on the side of her cheek. She could feel the stubble on his face prickle her skin. It sent goosebumps all over her body, "You shouldn't be embarrassed," Than while she was distracted, grabbed the book from her arms and opened it to look at the photos again.

"Hey!" Emma tried to reach for it, but Killian just wrapped his hook around her waist carefully, pulling her next to him, but keep the book out of her reach.

"The one where you are playing with the leaves. I love this one!"

"Stop looking at it!"

"But Emma-"

"No, _Emma_ nothing!"

Killian pouted a bit, but kept looking at the photo, "Can I keep one?"

Emma let out a growl and that made Killian start laughing at how adorable she was. Emma couldn't stay mad too long and started smirking at him, "No, but you can look at it when you want."

"Well, I was going to anyway, but it's nice to have your permission."

"Unbelievable," Emma wiggled out of his grasp and went to snatch the album back and set it on the nightstand of her bed, "Come on pirate, we still have cleaning to do."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and dragged him out of the room. He couldn't help smiling at Emma's reaction. She didn't completely shut him out, she said he could look at the pictures again, so that was something. Moving in with his Swan really was the best idea.

* * *

Emma thought Killian moving in was a pretty good idea. It wasn't that different from how he would always hang around before. Except his things he had bought while in Storybrooke were all here now. And the sex, without waiting for him to come over or Emma to go all the way to his ship. Saved on time. But all that goes out the window when she comes back from picking up Henry, getting him for the weekend, when she goes to her apartment and sees Mary Margaret, David and Killian all on the couch, gusing over her photo album.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked before Emma got the chance. She was angry and speechless at the same time.

"Oh Henry look, it's pictures of Emma," Mary Margaret, who had tissues in her hands, waved her grandson over.

Henry obliged and walked over to smile and point at Emma as a kid. She felt like kicking something. Mostly Killian.

"Emma do you think we could get copies of these?" David asked, smiling at his daughter so lovingly, she felt her anger slip away and get replaced with anxiety.

"Uh well-"

"Yeah. And we can take more pictures now and fill up your photo album mom." Henry added.

That was it. After Henry asking, she felt her resolve go completely and now she was going to be stuck taking photos and making memories with her family and friends. And suprisingly, Emma didn't mind it.

She glanced over to see Killian staring at her, hesitant, probably trying to gauge her reaction. Emma just smiled at him and seeing that made him exhale a large breathe he was holding and smile back at her. Emma, though still mad about him finding her pictures, was glad she had Killian.

"Hey mom, come tell us about your pictures," Henry asked.

Emma smiled and walked over looking at the few pictures. The memories around them weren't so bad. She kept them for those reasons and it was sad there were so few because she had few good memories.

As Emma was telling the stories behind the photos, she felt a pair of blue eyes watching her, listening intently at her share more of her life and she thought that since they lived together now, they could do that more often.


	12. For You My Love

**prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr: **"Imagine your OTP plan to have a romantic evening out on Valentine's Day, but get snowed in and have to make do with what they have at home.

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day guys! Here is a special one-shot for you and I send you all virtual chocolates, roses, stuffed teddy bears with hearts, etc. especially for those that read, fav, follow and review this chapter and all my fics. I appreciate you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Emma sighed, but she wasn't surprised this happened.

It was Valentine's Day and instead of having a romantic evening out with Killian like they were planning, she was stuck at home alone in her apartment. With no power, no heat and snowed in unless she risked walking in about ten inches of snow. And Emma was _not_ going to attempt that.

Emma did feel bad though. Killian said he was planning a dinner for them, but because of the snow, she couldn't make it. Killian said he understood and told her to stay safe.

Since she couldn't really do anything right now, she would wait until it at least stopped snowing before she tried to go patrol once more around Storybrooke. Sure it was late, she wasn't on duty even, but it was still her job to make sure the people of this town were safe. And since she wasn't playing kissy face with the pirate, it was also a good distraction.

That was her plan, until she got a knock on her window.

Emma rushed to it, peaking outside, but unable to see anything, but snow. She thought she was hearing things, until the window started to open. In comes snow, falling on the floor and a man covered in leather stumbling in.

"Jones, what the hell are you doing?" Killian brushed off the snow and stood straight. His cheeks reddened from the cold.

His eyes sparkled, "Swan." He breathed her name, relieved she was doing alright in this weather, "Dreadful weather huh?"

"I'll say," Emma went to close the window and gestured for Killian to walk into the living room. He nodded and walked further inside.

The lights were off and all Emma had was the magic box playing. Killian stared briefly at that and saw she had opened a carton of that concoction she calls 'ice cream' on the counter.

Killian points to it, "Your meal tonight, love?"

Emma just shrugged, "Well we couldn't go out, so yeah. I didn't feel like cooking, so it was either that or cereal."

"Sorry about this. I did have an evening of dinner planned at Granny's. She was willing to let us come in and eat once you finished work."

Emma smiled at the thought Killian put into valentine's day with her. Emma never had a real valentine's day. She was never with anyone that long to celebrate. The closest was Neal, and it wasn't romantic and thought out as Killian's plans. The one they spent together consisted of Neal stealing Emma a pack of some of the candy hearts with the words on them and going to a motel. Now that she and Killian were what she figured was dating (courtship to the pirate), he was determined to have Emma experience all this romance and junk she was never used to.

"Killian it's fine. The weather just wasn't cooperating today. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright?" He gave a tone that made Emma feel stupid for asking. Of course this man would come make sure she was alright. Not even caring about how he was not dressed for the blizzard outside. It warmed Emma's heart to no end though.

"In just your leather? Really pirate?"

Killian smirked, "Well I thought you quite fancied the leather, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled, "That I do," She walked over to him. She gently placed her hands on his face, wincing slightly at how cold he was.

"Dammit Killian. You're freezing," Emma pulled him up toward the stairs to her bedroom.

Once inside she went to her closet. She didn't have any clothes for him though. David took all his when he moved out though, but she did think she had some clothes Killian left over when he visited. They were all clothes he purchased from this world.

"Already trying to get me into bed Swan?" He joked and even though Emma was facing from him, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Can it pirate. I am just getting you some clothes."

Killian shut up, not making a sexual innuendo of how Emma was trying to strip him down, he just watched as she found a shirt and sweats for him to put on. She handed him them and pushed him all the way to the bathroom.

"Change and meet me in the living room," And with that she shut the door and left Killian in the bathroom.

Emma was poking at the chocolate chip ice cream as she surfed the tv channels. She pressed hard on the buttons, trying to find a movie to watch. She was about to give up and turn on the Netflix on her Blu-ray player when she saw Killian come down the stairs.

He was wearing a dark red shirt. It was short so she could see his hook and the contraption that held it together. She also saw the tattoo of 'Milah's' name on his wrist of his other arm. He wore dark gray sweatpants, but his feet were bare.

Emma pulled the blanket in her lap closer to her, "My you look stunning Jones."

"Not as lovely as you, love," Killian walked over and sat down next to Emma. She lifted the blanket and put it atop his lap.

"Warm?" Emma asked.

Killian looked in thought for a moment before he careful put his hook arm over Emma's shoulder and leaned her against his chest. She could still smell the rum and sea on him, even without his leather, "Now I am."

Emma kept eating the ice cream until Killian snatched her spoon with some ice cream on it and stuffed it into his mouth, giving a pleased moan as he reached for more.

Emma retracted the carton, "Hey, get your own!"

Killian stared at Emma, amused and not at all mad, though he tried to sound serious in his tone, "Now that is not nice darling. You have to learn to share."

"I'll learn tomorrow, tonight I want ice cream," Emma took a taste of the ice cream, letting it melt into her mouth.

"As you wish," He leaned to whisper in her ear.

Emma's mind flashed back to the first time she heard Killian utter those words after their shared kiss in Neverland. She knew he didn't know the reference Emma was thinking of to the Princess Bride when he said those words, but it still put a smile on her face.

And like some twist of fate, while still looking through channels, she saw 'The Princess Bride' movie about to start playing.

"Wow, I can't believe it's on."

"What's that?"

Emma turned to Killian, smirking. Even though he has been in Storybrooke for awhile after they stopped the second curse, Killian has yet to see a movie. What would be a better time than introducing him to pretty much Emma's favorite movie ever?

Emma leaned closer, resting her head on Killian's shoulder, as the movie started to play, "This is single handedly one of the greatest love stories of all time and my favorite film."

Killian raised an eyebrow, but Emma cut him off before he could respond, "Just watch and you'll see."

* * *

As the movie finished, Emma turned to see Killian watching the screen.

"Well?"

He turned to her and gave a small smile, "I liked it."

Emma smirked, proud she got him interested, "Told you."

"Now I see why you have an interest in pirates," Killian wiggled his eyebrows. Emma just shoved him playfully before getting up to stretch.

"Funny pirate," She says sarcastically, "Anyway I'll be back. Have to use the bathroom."

Emma walked upstairs and as soon as she disappeared, Killian walked over to his clothes drying on the back of a chair and reached into the bag he brought with him that Emma didn't seem to notice.

He didn't know how long he had to set everything up before she got back downstairs, so he didn't waste any time.

* * *

Emma closed the bathroom door and started to walk back down the stairs. She halted her stop as she caught Killian lighting candles on the kitchen table.

"Killian?" She breathed out, feeling her voice start to close.

Killian chuckled, "I've been caught it seems. I only managed to get the candles and table ready. But maybe you can help me heat up the food, love?"

Emma saw that he did indeed set the table. And had two candles lit. It was romantic looking.

"Killian what is all this," She gestured to the table.

Killian walked over to the kitchen counter to a bag. He pulled out cartons of what looked like food. He opened them to reveal a delicious looking meal. Steak, vegetables, mashed potatoes.

"This is the dinner I had planned, that Granny prepared-" He started, pulling out another two cartons to open up two chocolate cakes, "And dessert."

"But because of the snow, the power went out there earlier, but she made the meals for us. I had Dave keep the food cold for us. He said we could heat it up later. It was too cold on the jolly roger, but I thought just bringing it to you would be better."

"You still want to have the dinner with me?"

Killian's eyes softened. He took his good hand, pushing back a lock of hair, "Of course Emma. I wished it could've been more romantic, but I hope you like it."

"Why?" Emma asked. It was vague, and Emma wasn't even sure what she meant, but Killian knew. He always seemed to understand her.

"Because you deserve happiness. I'll do this and anything else to make you happy. Anything for you, my love."

That's what it took and before Killian knew it, Emma was kissing him passionately right there. The food long forgotten as they kissed, warming each other more than a blanket or those candles could. All those feelings unsaid, but understood.

When they pulled away, both were breathless, lips swollen and lust and desire still in their eyes.

Emma wrapped her arms around him, looking up at the man. This was not a valentine's day she expected, but it was perfect. Killian trying to make her happy and feel loved was better than all the romantic dinners and gifts in the world.

Emma brushed her nose against his, "How about we go upstairs?"

"What about dinner, Swan?" Killian asked, but didn't seem all that interested anymore in eating.

Emma's response was to lean over and blow out the candles. She turned back to him, "It's already cold. Shouldn't hurt if we wait a little longer."

Killian took that answer. He reached down, lifting her up with his hooked arm and carrying her up the stairs.

Today was really the first Valentine's Day Emma had. _And _the best.


End file.
